New Kids in Class
by alchemy's homunculi
Summary: Dinah, Katie, and her friends lived an all to normal life for crazy teenagers but when the mysterious new kids join their school, they begin to learn that dreams may just be real WrathXOc, EnvyXOc ,AlXOC, EdXOc, and other pairings. Rewritten version of New kid in school
1. Chapter 1

**Alice: Hello my wonderful fans of New kid in school and Holy we are in Fma I'm here to introduce the rewritten version of New kid in school which as you can see is now called 'New kids in class' and don't be deceived this isn't just going to be about the homunculi but soon Ed and the Alchemists. **

**Eric: But it will mostly be about us.**

**Dinah: It's about all of us and the cast of Fma smart one, 'sigh' Alice and Katie what do you see in this palm tree**

**Katie: He's my passion, my soul, my reason for exist-**

**Eric: 'looks at her strangely'**

**Katie: 'anime sweat drop' I mean he's cool and wears a skirt**

**Eric: Skort!**

**Ed: Not helping yourself out here**

**Alice: Anyway if you want this story to be top quality with the best scenes, Oc's, and even better than before than review, Review till it hurts then get you and friends of fan fictions to fav and follows. Make this one of the gre-**

**Katie: The authoress is desperate not greedy people and let it be known that she absolutely adores you're ideas and comments so don't think wrong about my creator . . . however she is crazy.**

**Devan: You would have to be Mad to create me**

**Alice: GET BACK IN YOURE OTHER STORY, YOU WONT MAKE A REAL APPERANCE IN THIS FOR A FEW CHAPTERS**

**Devan: humph**

**Alice: before we go by popular demand 1, 2, and 4 to be are options of events but I won't tell you the order of which they'll go**

**Wade: Alice does not own Fma; if she did Envy would wear fewer clothes on, have a GIRL love interest, and have MUCH, MUCH More time on TV along with me**

**Everyone: ON WITH THE SHOW**

"Even when our eyes are closed, there's a whole world out there that lives outside ourselves and our dreams."- Edward Elric

'September 23'

"KATIE, PATON GET YO BUT'S UP, SCHOOL'S IN HALF AN HOUR." I kicked at the side of the black sleeping bag in front of me. A soft groan emitted from Katie before she turned on her side, her back facing me. With a sigh I turned around to the blue bag next to her, Paton's light snoring had stopped a few minutes ago meaning that she was just too Lazy to get up.

A light bulb rose to my mind. "If either of you don't get moving then I'm burning Payton's 'one direction' posters or Katie's extensive collection of Palm tree people dolls." I expected one of them to move but they didn't budge.

"We hide all of our stuff so we wouldn't get a repeat of last time" Katie said with a yawn, for those who are wondering, I happened to of come over to Katie's house with Payton who brought her 'One direction' stuff and after a few 'minor' mishaps two posters found their way into a blender with fruits and ice and then was almost fed to Payton herself as for Katie. . . well let's just say that a certain neighborhood dog had his way with two of them.

"How about you two go downstairs and eat you're pop tarts with Vans [short for Vanessa] or face the wrath of the Boogey man, MWUHAHAHA"

"Liar me and Katie looked the Boogey man up on Wikipedia, he's been dead since 1978"

"If you two go downstairs then I won't tell my mom about who put chocolate, Olive oil, Popcorn, butter, and corn starch in my microwave on high." And like a seventeen year old boy finding out he got his girlfriend pregnant, they were gone.

For those of you who don't know who I am and who they were, I'm Dinah Stapleton a fourteen year old freshmen in high school, My Friend Paton Alexandra in the same grade, and Katie Dawson a fifteen year old sophomore. "Dinah, Come on it's only been a few weeks since school started and we need to show that were responsible teenagers." Yelled Van's she was also a ninth grader.

"But were not responsible, if we were then Paton wouldn't still have a babysitter" chimed in Katie from the end of the all outside of my bedroom.

It wasn't a big room but I had enough space to hold five teenagers and a few choice furniture objects, the walls were painted a plain Orange, a few hoarse posters hung up on the walls as well as a shelf that held my trophies from horse racing and swim team.

I groaned when I caught sight of the large vanity mirror next to the closet door, I had yet to comb my milk chocolate brown hair; it was tangled in large clumps with stray bits of popcorn hanging from it from last nights activities. When it was combed it came down to my shoulders in an casual straight line. My eyes were the same color as my hair but DIDN'T have popcorn stuck in it.

My face was round and pale but not as bad as Katie, who often got called a Vampire for her skin; I was about five foot three with a normal-ish girl's body. Altogether I looked pretty young [and it wasn't for my clothes] people often said I looked like a little sister type of girl, I had two brothers and I was the middle child. Today I was wearing a black t-shirt with a green dinosaur on it with the caption 'RAWRRR'.

"Ya know, maybe next time you'll try not to make popcorn go soaring through the air during a movie" I spun on my heel to face Katie, she had a half eaten brown sugar flavored pop tart In hand and was fully dressed.

"You're the one who put on a horror movie about Psycho sharks eating people alive" I retorted

"Jaws is a comedy smart one" I raised my eyebrow in confusion, I walked a few steps over to my old 24 inch TV was ten feet away from my bed, Katie caught the DVD box I flung at her. She flipped it over to the back revealing a picture of a woman's figure swimming with a huge shark below the water. "Well I'll be damned, I've been laughing at this movie since I was three and I just thought it was a comedy like Scary movie one through five.

I walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "How many times do we need to tell you, Katie? . . . You were a messed up child" a giggle escaped my mouth as I hugged her.

Katie was a couple of inches taller than me but still made her shorter than most boys her age and quite a few girls. She had light brown hair that reached a few inches below her shoulder in an elegant fashion at times like now. Her eyes where the color of a Blue-ish green and had a round face with barely noticeable freckles across her nose. She wasn't gorgeous but she was pretty but she never believed it. She had certain 'assets' and 'cough' female body parts that most girls her age wanted. She was also extremely thin like most of my friends.

Paton had Dark brown hair that looked almost black; her hair was usually held up in a pony tail with a small head band. Her face was pale with little freckles all over it; despite this she looked better with marks then without them. Her eyes were hazel and she was ALSO taller than me. Today she wore a lacrosse jersey and tight grey sweat pants. She always had that athletic look in her even when she didn't wear those type of clothing.

Vanessa had short crème colored brown hair that was shaved on one side [a promise her family had to keep when she got straight A's] her eyes where the color of a blue during a sunset and had that twinkle in them like the night sky. She was luckily shorter than me by an inch [thank god] her face was a little narrow but didn't make a bad difference. Like Katie she had tiny freckles across her nose but was tanner then her and Paton. Today she wore a baggy blue shirt and ripped jeans seeing as she was too bored and tired to get anything else on.

"DINAH, KATIE WHERE GOING TO MISS SCHOOL AND BE FORCED TO WORK IMIGRANT JOBS FOR COPERAT FAT CATS IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE" Funny thing about Paton's logic is that it never makes sense.

. . .

"Comment puis-je obtenir une limonade?" Dear god why do we have to learn a foreign language, if we want to leave the country that's our choice. By the way why would it be France or Canada? Why not an English speaking country.

For those of you who don't know, my French teacher Mrs. Crews is an old, old teacher with an annoying French accent. Not only that but she expects us to know a lot about French since we took it last year and the introductory the year before but in truth those classes did barely anything but greetings or at least that's all we can remember.

'Knock' 'knocks' the door to the plain white walled classroom swung open lightly, my guardian counselor came in with papers in hand.

"Oui?" asked the teacher

"Hello Mrs. Crews I have a new student joining you're class today" She motioned towards the door for someone to follow, whispers emitted from the crowd as a young boy with long black hair, blue-ish purple eyes and pale skin walked in. He looked to be about an inch taller then me but had the appearance of a young kid with his clear and perfect face that reminded me of a character from one of Katie's Manga book. "This is Wade Homun"

**Alice: Well what do you all think?**

**Dinah: PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE GOOD OF HUMANITY AND HOMUNCULUNITY **


	2. Wade and Dinah

**Alice: Hello my darling readers, I meant to update awhile back for this story but my mom accidently deleted what I had on Word. So right now I'll start with the dedications. **

**SapphireClaw: I wanted to first chapter to look like the first prologue but once things go one it won't be so similar.**

**DXRough: WHAT?! I thought I described Gluttony 'snicker' okay you caught me. Good review, made me giggle when I read it. Also thanks for following**

**TheAlleyCat18: Thanks for following and favor ting**

**TheHiddenDreamer: Thanks for following and favor ting as well.**

**Eric: Yeah I get to appear in this chapter**

**Greg: What about me?**

**Alice: Too bad**

**Wade: the authoress does not own anything but her Oc's, some clothes, a IPod, school stuff, and one big teddy bear.**

**Everyone: READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAV**

. . . 'Dinah'

Whispers from the girls behind me turned into giggles; of course they were talking about how cute he was. He wasn't model stunning but he was better looking than ninety percent of most boys in school seeing as most of them were covered in pimples and smelled of sports, ignorance, and female [sometimes male] lust.

The only real problem was that his complexion was a like an Edward Cullen vampire, Casper, and wonder bread put together.

I flinched, feeling the cold stare he was obviously giving the class. No one seemed to notice how his lips curved down into a miserable frown or how his body slouched a little bit forward. Most of the others passed it off seeing as a lot of boys made a similar expression when they were the center of attention.

"Do you mind if I can see you outside for a moment." The whispers turned into regular talking as soon as Mrs. Crew followed both Wade and the guidance counselor outside.

I yelped "Ah, What the?" Peyton pulled me from my chair in supersonic speed. "What the hell?!" I whispered loudly, I collided with the wall next to the door when she literally threw me against it. She crouched down next to me and pulled the door slightly ajar.

"Shush, were going to listen to them." She grabbed at my wrist as I tried to go back to my seat.

The class began to quite down a bit, making it easier to hear the voice's outside. "Mrs. Crew Wade and his family come from . . . err a different family environment in a different country. They've haven't been . . . well caught up in today's technological advances and of course current events either."

"What country is he from?"

"They weren't clear on it, just that his family had been researching in a densely populated area. I only ask that he has some help when working with things like computers, it would help if one of the students could guide him around the school." I scooted over, trying to listen in further.

"May I see his classes?" The faint sound of the paper being passed was the only noise while we guessed Mrs. Crews was looking at Wade's schedule.

"I see . . . I believe Dinah Stapleton shares the shares schedule, she can guide him around." Peyton's lips curled up into a wide grin along with mine. We ran back towards our desks in case they were done talking.

"You excited to be touting around the extremely hot new kid." Peyton said from the desk behind me.

"Yes and No, Yeah he's cute but as I repeat for the eighteen thousand time I. DO. NOT. WANT. TO. BE. IN. A. REALTIONSHIP. Last thing I want is to be like every other teenage girl in a relationship in this school, I'm fourteen I have TWO years before I need to worry about texting him every five seconds or going on awkward dates while wondering if he's going to break up with me. I especially don't want to end up like Heather Janet." Heather Janet was a girl from Katie's eighth grade class whose life spread all through middle school up into high school.

Katie and Cassie once told me that she used to be kind and shy when they were in elementary but something happened and she just _changed_. Into one of those undressed easy girls you seen loitering about in the mall with the phones constantly in their hands. By the time she was fourteen, my age she had gotten pregnant and she DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THE FATHER! Of course she had gotten an abortion but the idea of . . . doing the naughty in the bathroom of a McDonalds was enough for me to fear going that far too soon . . . and McDonald's bathrooms.

"So you just want to be his friend?" she scoffed

"Yeah, didn't you hear the part about being from another country? It could be really nice to get to know his culture and besides I like having friends. The more friends I have the more love is in the world."

I jumped in my seat as Peyton stoked the top of my hair. "You're too innocent for your own good."

Silence fell upon the room almost like a conductor had cued it, Mrs. Crew walked back towards the front of the room. The boy however stood in the doorway. "Rachel can you sit in the empty seat next to Lindsey."The portly girl next to me collected the poorly bound binders from her desk and waddled next to the lightly blond girl with thin purple glasses.

"Dinah" Peyton whispered into my ear, I turned towards opening my mouth to ask what when the seat next to me screeched against the hard cold floor.

I snapped back, Wade scooted in next to me putting only a small half inch binder inside the desk. Everything seemed silent as his eyes stared directly at the front of the classroom. It looked like he was trying to ignore everyone else's curios stare.

"Répétez après moi, classe, je voudrais un thé s'il vous plaît" Soon enough the tension seemed to die down as the unenthusiastic voices repeated after Mrs. Crews.

As she began picking up flash cards with picture on him, I kept him in the corner of my eye. My eye brows shot up in confusion as I noticed his grip on the single regular pencil tightened if he held it differently it would of snapped like a twig. I glanced towards his face, his long sleek black hair shielded the side of his face but it wasn't hard to tell that he was glaring under it.

. . .

"Dinah, Wade please stay here for a moment" the bell had rung little over a few seconds ago and half the class had already filed out heading straight for second. I had only gotten a few feet away from my desk after stacking up my binders while Wade was closer to the door. "I didn't tell you this Dinah but I would like it if you could escort him around the school and help him with his classes. He would also need help understanding things like computers. His family has been studying far off and hasn't been able to catch up with today's advances." I nodded

"So he has art next, Honors English, and then honors Science and Tomorrow Strength and conditioning then Honors geometry then honors history?" she nodded back.

She looked over towards Wade. "Dinah will help you with any problems you have and of course you can always ask the teachers too." With that said she handed the both of us late passes for the next classes as other kids began to pour in.

"Arts on the first floor c109" I told him after we exited into the now empty halls. "Do you even talk?"I said sarcastically.

"Yes" My eyes popped a bit hearing him talk for the first time, like his body he sounded a bit like a young kid but without the whole high pitch sugary sound most kids make.

"Where does your family come from?" The walk to the next class was a bit long being on the other side of the school and on a different level. At least I could spend some time getting to know him.

He hesitated for few moments, for a second I thought he wasn't going to answer. "Far off somewhere you'll never go to." Okay he was a little rude but then again he kind of just moved to a far off place. For all I know he may never see it again.

"Oh um, Do you have any siblings?"

" . . . Yes"

"How many?"

"Six"

"Wow it must be like really crazy, are you the youngest or what?"

He sighed. "Second youngest, I have a younger brother Peter's in second Grade and Eric's in tenth and I have two sisters Lucy and Sarah and two other brothers Greg and Gordon who are thinking of getting a job."

At least he was starting to talk more. "So you're brother Eric's in tenth, do you know what class he's in now?"

"Yeah um Honors English two I think."

"Hey that's the class Katie's in"

**Next time on a more eventful chapter**: **Eric and Katie meet for the first time and get into the same position as Dinah and Wade. Plus we got a look at how the Homun's are settling**


End file.
